goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Franny watches inappropriate videos at School and gets suspended/Taken away by Azura
Cast *Emma as Evil Franny *Ivy as Nyakkii Momoyama, British Girl and Sakurako Koinuma *Brian as Evil Franny's Dad and Grandpa *Kimberly as British Boy *Kate as Evil Franny's Mom *Princess as Azura Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, February 13, 2018) *Nyakkii Momoyama: Okay class, today for World History, we will be learning about Ancient Japan. Everyone take out your World History text books and open up to Chapter 5 and! *[Nyakkii Momoyama soon stopped teaching and got angry at Evil Franny because she has her laptop watching inappropriate videos during class.] *Nyakkii Momoyama: Hey, Evil Franny! You're not supposed to look up and watch inappropriate videos in my class! Put your laptop away or go to the principal's office right now! Now look! Everyone in this class is angry because of you! *British Boy: Hear what the teacher said! If you don't stop watching inappropriate videos on your laptop, you'll get sent to the principal's office! *Evil Franny: Ha! (X30) Anybody is nothing but a bunch of junky, junky babies!! *[Nyakkii Momoyama angrilly walked over to Evil Franny's desk to get her busted.] *British Girl: Look, the substitute teacher is going to get you busted in class! *[Nyakkii Momoyama became shocked as she saw the inappropriate videos Evil Franny had been watching and became extremely angry at her.] *[Cut to: Outside the school. Nyakkii Momoyama can be heard angrily yelling at Evil Franny for watching inappropriate videos on her laptop in her class as the screen began shaking.] *Nyakkii Momoyama: (offscreen) [1300% louder] EVIL FRANNY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WATCHING INAPPROPRIATE VIDEOS IN MY CLASS!! THAT'S IT, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!!! *[Cut to: The Principal's office. Sakurako Koinuma is very angry at Evil Franny.] *Sakurako Koinuma: Evil Franny, your classmates said if you didn't stop watching inappropriate and pornographic videos, you get sent here to my office! Why are you here besides that?! *Evil Franny: I wasn't listening to the substitute teacher and not following directions because I don't want to learn about ancient Japan! *Sakurako Koinuma: That's what I thought! Normally you would get after school detention for something like this but instead, you're suspended for the rest of the week and I will be calling your family about this! Get out! *Evil Franny: No! Please! Anything but calling my family! *[Cut to: Evil Franny at home.] *Brian: Evil Franny, we are very disappointed in you for getting suspended from school. We can't believe you were being disrespectful to your substitute teacher! *Kate: Since you are suspended from school for the entire week, your grounded for double tranquility. Now I'm going to call someone to take you away the way Luigi takes Doopliss away! *Evil Franny: Is it Cujo or Frank from Sausage Party? *Grandpa: No, Azura is going to take you away for Female Kana's Cinderella play. Azura, take Evil Franny away! *Azura: I'm here to take Evil Franny away! Your going to my daughter's Cinderella play when we get to the Lakeside. *Brian: We never expected this to happen! [[Trivia]] *This video is based off of Marcus UTTP Gets Suspended From School. [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Evil Franny's grounded days]] [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233]] [[Trivia]]